


Over Freeday

by nejumi



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Kyoto, M/M, Police Officer!Rin, Police officer!Aomine, Police officer!Sousuke, Rakuzan - Freeform, Teacher!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejumi/pseuds/nejumi
Summary: Aomine thought, Joining the Police Force would be the most amazing thing ever. But he was wrong....





	Over Freeday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an English ver of the same title one, but i posted it in FFn.

Years ago, when Aomine decided to joined the police force, he thought it would be the most amazing thing ever. His reference was Bad Boys Movie, which Will Smith in. He felt totally well matched with Will Smith, The cool Will Smith. Cuff, gun, bulletproof vest, gun fire, and other cool things were turned into imagination. As for right now, Friday night, he was still behind his desk, facing a group of wounded face teenagers.

 “They started it!” Long haired kid said.

 “They threatened me first!” Student with glasses debated.

 “You hit me first.” Pirched boy yelled.

BRAK

Aomine knew that he could just slammed the chair or monitor, but fortunately he still remembered that he already sworn as a Country servant who would protect the people safety. So, he chose to hit his own desk, didn’t even mind about coffee spilled on his files.   

“ _Senpai_ …”

Rolling his eyes, Aomine knew that Yamazaki—his junior—remind him to be calm. ‘I AM CALM’ maybe Aomine’s expression said.

Scratching his temple, Aomine stared all the six. Three boys in uniform and three boys looked like thugs. All of them were totally messed up, though the three civilian were worse.

 “Can you repeat the chronology?” Aomine said calmly with his usual intimidating stare.

One of the uniform boy stood upright “When I went home from the school, they were blocking me, asked for money—“

“We did not! He hit me first!”

“But you threatened me, BASTARD!”

BRAK

The sound of desk slammed could be heard again.

 “Shit!” Matsuoka yelled because hot water spilled on his hand while made a cup of coffee.

Aomine pointed to the uniform boys “Yamazaki, get them to the cell one—”

“But, Sir—”

“And them to cell two.” Aomine turned to the others three.

“Roger, _Senpai_.” Yamazaki pulled the rascals first.

“Officer, please. Don’t get us into the jail. I know, it was my fault, but they started it.” The glasses boy pleaded for several times.

Aomine scratched his neck, remembered that he hasn’t took a bath and this case made his day became so much more maddening. Felt unconvinced, Aomine pulled that student’s arm, reading the badge.

Rakuzan?

All Aomine knew, that school totally strict over the rules. Elite school and full of achievement all over area, should’ve not get in touch with Police.

“Get in the jail. I’m gonna call your school. Let’s see, your teacher’s reaction—”

“Teacher?”

“Oh God! No! Please don’t do this sir. Don’t call the school. Please, just call our parents...”

“Please, just call my parents instead...”

They were panicking.

Aomine’s forehead furrowed. He was kind of confused but also wondered about why these boys are totally scared of their teacher. Rakuzan is an elite school, right? It is impossible to be as strict as military school... isn’t it? 

Yamazaki was back, ready to drag them. However, one of those uniform boys turned over, facing Aomine with both hand on his chest, pleading with all his heart and soul.

“Sir, please don’t call my teacher. I’m willing to write hundreds of Admission letter or pay any fine, or anything but please—”

Smirking, Aomine said “You know kid, the more you plead like this, the more I become curious about your teacher’s reaction.”

And with that, they gave up. No more protest were heard when Yamazaki dragged them into the cell.

Matsuoka came to Aomine’s desk. The bluenette officer focused on searching the telephone number “I thought, the culprit is already cleared, _Senpai_.”

Aomine nodded. His hand moved to the telephone.

“So, why do you—”

“Presumption of innocence, Matsuoka. Don’t you see their wound?” Aomine placed the telephone between his ear and shoulder“Rakuzan School?”

_“Yes, sir. This is Rakuzan school. Whom do i talk to?”_ A wowan’s voice answered

“Kyoto Police station. May I speak to the homeroom teacher of...” Aomine opened his notes _“_ Moritaka Saiko, Takagi Akito and…Ogami Rei?”

_“Their homeroom teacher... already went home this afternoon. I am sorry, may I ask you if there is any problem with our students?”_

“Oh... if that so, could you please tell him to come to the police station?”

_“Ano... what happened actually? Is this really urgent?”_

“No, eum...yes, urgent. But, nothing to be worried. So, please tell him to come. Thank you, Mam.”

The phone call ended. Aomine sighed, he didn’t understand why he should cover the real situation. He barely knew the students.

So, Aomine got no choice but stay longer at the office, waiting for the homeroom teacher.

=========================================================

One hour later...

The homeroom teacher who was expected to come immediately, still hadn’t appeared yet. Aomine who totally hungry, moved to the office’s pantry, opened the top cabinet to find any _ramen_ cup remained. He really wanted to go home, having hot shower and deep slumber. He needed extra hour to sleep, because last night, he was joined the drugs dealer raid.

“ _Ano_... I am the homeroom teacher of students named Moritaka Saiko and the other two.” Aomine heard a voice from his room.

“Finally, he is coming...” Aomine out from the pantry, while stirring his _ramen_ cup.

In his own room, he saw a man sat in front of Yamazaki’s desk. Though from the back, it would be a lie if he said he didn’t recognize that tall redhead in a black shirt.

“Ah, that’s him. _Senpai_! This is the homeroom teacher of...” Yamazaki addressed to Aomine, made the redhead turn around and...

 “Bakagami…”

“Ahomine…”

“Teacher?”

“Policeman?”

“This can’t be happening.” Aomine stated doubtly.

 “ _You gotta be kidding me._ ” The homeroom teacher replied in english.

Seeing both of men, Yamazaki felt confused. So, they knew each others? Friends? Aomine, his senior, almost never seen with anyone other than the pink haired lady who really loud.

Another thing that Yamazaki realized, from their expression and nicknames, Yamazaki knew that the brows splitted homeroom teacher was someone who is valuable for Aomine.

“Sit, please.” Placing his _ramen_ cup in the desk corner, Aomine pointed a chair.

“If I had known that I would met you, I wouldn’t be so freaked out to find a formal shirt.” Kagami pulled a chair, then sat.

“There is no certain dress code to go to Police Station.”

Kagami shrugged “I am the homeroom teacher of the kids you dragged here, by the way.”

“Nah, I still can not believe that part.”

“So do I. Seeing you in police uniform like this, the only possibility is just ‘cosplay’.”

Aomine chuckled, then turned his chair to Yamazaki “Let those bastards out.”

“All of them?” Yamazaki asked.

“All of them.” Aomine replied, then turned his chair back to Kagami.

“So... what happened?” kmg looked so serious.

Aomine was a little bit startled over that voice tone. Calm, deep, mature. Four years really could turn anything into something different.

Aomine pulled the top file on his desk, “Moritaka Saiko—your kid—was blocked in a valley, by a group of street kids, asking for cash. He fought and got beaten. His friends, who were there, saw him and helped. And then... they fought three on three with fist.”

“So, you guys... Policemen, also take care of unimportant kid problem like this?”

“I was doing my routine patrol with Yamazaki around there, when I saw a woman’s stall crashed because of them.”

“Oh...” Kagami nodded “But that’s not my kids’ fault. Self defense, can’t you say so?”

Awkward. Aomine tried to wiped that feel, but that’s the reality. They used to debate even fought between their one on one session, but who knows there would be an adult discussion about juvenile delinquency like this? Plus, the cruel reality is his _friend_ looked more mature than the last time they met (read: mesmerizing)

“We’ll see what you say later.”

Yamazaki came in with the six boys. Kagami dumbfounded because it was so different from what he thought. It’s not his students that got beaten till black and blue, but the contrary.

“So... what do you think?” Aomine asked calmly.

The three students kept staring at the floor, maybe they regret or simply had no courage left to face Kagami.

But Aomine knew that Kagami was the cause. They didn’t give any slight anxiety before Kagami came moments ago.

“Your teacher right in front of you guys. Any words?”

Silence. They’re still staring at the floor.

Crossing his arms, Kagami stood in front of them, “Guess, I should not give any trust to you guys.” He said (over) dramatically “Or... it’s just simply because I am not a good teacher. Maybe, I will think about resignation.”

Aomine was startled. The Kagami he knew, was not someone who easily give up, always fight till the end. In basketball, as long as he could get on his feet, Kagami would tried to jump. But in this case? Was he really serious about giving up over those kids?

“No, _Sensei_. I know, we were wrong.” Takagi said. He sounded regretful over what they’ve done.

“ _Sensei_ , give us any punishment, but don’t resign...” Moritaka looked up, stared at his teacher who obviously taller.

“Sensei, we are willing to do any punishment you give.” Ogami, who remained silent since the moment they were arrested, stated.

It was not that kind of fear. The kids were not afraid of Kagami, but instead they cared about the possibility of Kagami not caring about them anymore. Aomine became more curious, moreover the way they stared at Kagami was so... something that got Aomine so fed up.

“Are you sure you okay with any kind of punishment?” Kagami toned down, but still intimidating. Even Aomine felt the goosebumps.

Without any command, the kids knelt down. Kagami took yesterday’s paper on Matsuoka’s desk, rolled it, and...

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

It has been a long time. The last time Aomine seen that slapping scene was years ago, commited by flat chest Seirin’s coach, now inherited by Kagami. The redhead unhesitatingly slapped them till their face became as red as Kagami’s hair. And Aomine realized the everyone’s quivers because of that scene. 

Kagami turned, stared at Aomine “Assign them to do social work in that stall for a month is enough, isn’t it?”

Aomine nodded slowly. Kagami’s eyes was too sharp to be handled.

Kagami turned to the three street kids “I already gave my kids a punishment, still got any complaints?” his voice soft, calm, yet intimidating.

They had no gut to face Kagami.

“I said, GOT ANY COMPLAINTS?”

“NO SENSEI.” They answered in unison.

Kagami chuckled, “Since when I become your Sensei?”

Aomine blinked  twice. What he thought all of this time was wrong. Four years still could not change something that much. Kagami was still the same. His occupation as teacher could not change his basic character, fierce and stubborn.

“So?” Kagami seated again, interrupted Aomine’s thought “Start from next week, I’ll make sure that my kids will do the work. Now, can they go home?”

“Ah? Oh... yeah. They can go home.” Aomine scratched his forehead, then turned to Yamazaki while pointed the street kids.  “Get them back to the cell.”

The Rakuzan Kids bowed reverently before leaving the room. Meanwhile, the other threethrow their protests while being dragged back to the jail.

“ _Thanks a lot_ _._ ” Kagami smiled, a big one.

It caused more awkwardness over Aomine. He nodded, moved his body with panic and made his chair gone backward, lead to...

BRUK

“Shit!” Aomine dumbfounded staring at his ramen cup turned inside out under his desk. He can’t stop to blame his elbow, his chair, and also Kagami’s smile...

“Is that your dinner?” Kagami sounded so concerned.

Aomine nodded and felt so embarrassed. He didn’t know why he felt so, is it just because his not so nutritious dinner?

“What about I treat you tosomething? I know a good restaurant nearby.”

“For dinner?” Aomine just wanted to make a sure.

Kagami looked at his watch, “Yeah, it’s 8 pm, it’s obviously dinner. Let’s say... a gratitude because you didn’t say any word to the school board.”

Seriously? Dinner? With Kagami? Though Aomine really missed Kagami’s cook, but this ‘dinner at a restaurant’ was a different thing.

“ _So?_ ” Once again, Kagami interrupted Aomine thoughts.

“Come on!” Aomine hurriedly got up from his sit, approached Kagami before he realized something was off  “Eum, you can go first. I will come after arranging somethings.”

Kagami frowned “I go first?”

“Yeah.” Aomine teared a piece of paper from his note on the desk “Write down the address, I’ll go there in 30 minutes. It’s okay right?”

Kagami smiled again.

Aomine felt awkward again. He ran out the room, left Kagami whom occupied by a pen and paper.

Having finish writing the address, Kagami turned to Matsuoka “I insert the paper under note. Thanks.” Then he left.

=========================================================

Aomine never had been this panic. Of course, he felt panic before, some times, but never been _this_ panic. Even, the musketry test years ago could not make him _this_ panic. He ran to the office bathroom, intended to took a bath. But later he remembered that he did not have any body wash or shampoo. He came out bathroom to approach Matsuoka.

“Lend me your soap.”

“Soap? Senpai, are you really can’t hold yourself just because of that short meeting?” Matsuoka smiled. That’s not a question, that’sobviously blatant teasing.

Aomine sighed, “It’s okay if you don’t want to lend me. I’ll just buy it.” He was in such a hurry and his junior still had some guts to tease him. It would take more time if he go back to apartment to get ready, so buying the soap was the best decision, apparently.

“Ei, senpai, don’t be sulky. It will lessen your charm.” He still teased Aomine, but Matsuoka throwed a pouch to the blue-head later.

Aomine caught it and sat back to his desk to got his toothbrush and a small towel from the drawer. All this time, he had never been bothered to take a bath in the office no matter how awful his body was. But not for this time.

“What about the clothes? You won’t wear that uniform, right?” said Yamazaki who just came in.

Aomine sighed again. Yamazaki was right, what about the clothes? He never kept any clothes in his desk for urgency. He never thought about it. And now, he regret it.

“It’s impossible to buy something new, it will take much more time.” Aomine scratched his head. Now, he could feel the negative effect of ‘not washing your hair for 5 days’.

“It’s okay, _Senpai_. Just take a bath first. I know the solution.” Yamazaki pushed Aomine to the bathroom, passed those street kids jail.

“Sir! When will you let me out?”

Aomine stopped, “You don’t even go to school, right? Nothing to be worried. Just sleep! Tomorrow or later, I’ll call your parents.”

“Bathroom, _Senpai_.” Yamazaki pushed him to bathroom.

=====================================================================

Aomine was not the type of guy who like to have culinary tour. Most of his meal done in the shop near his office or apartment, and even ordering a take out. So, when he enterred that traditional styled restaurant with partition between every table, he felt little bit nervous. Moreover, he remembered the one who was gonna treat him.

“Aomine!”

That call made Aomine glanced at restaurant’s mirror. He just wanted to double check his appearance. He’s glad that his juniors were slightly wilier than him. They remembered that Aomine used to left his laundry in the pantry cupboard. That plastic bag contained a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. Meanwhile, Aomine was not really sure if those clothes were really his.

“Hi.” Aomine took off his shoes, seated on the mat in front of Kagami.

Frowning, Kagami stopped stirring the wok on the table “I thought you would wear your holy uniform.”

“I thought, you don’t want to considered bribe the officer.”

“And here I thought, you were just cosplaying.”

Aomine sighed, though deep inside, he was so grateful. Apparently nothing has changed and their talk still remain the same.

Kagami laughed “ _Seriously_ Aomine, policeman?”

Forget about butterfly inside his stomach, it felt like a whole zoo run over Aomine. Just by seeing Kagami laughing, Aomine felt his his body and mind were not fine.

“Look at yourself, a teacher?” Aomine stated back

 “ _English_ _teacher plus_ _basket_ _ball_ _coach_.” Kagami shrugged, stirred the wok again.

“Seems like a favorite teacher.”

“Handsome and caring, what else?” Boasting, Kagami shrugged again. 

Aomine shook his head, did not mean that he was not agreed. It exactly meant that he agreed, but he could not say “There is something they see about you.”

“Something like... we had been there, right? Struggled between school and basketball.” Kagami stopped stirring the wok. He took a plate, put some _yakiniku_ , then placed it in front of Aomine “Ogami’sstill in National Karate team selection, Moritaka and Takagi doing their manga project. All I do is just making a sure they complete the school attendance list.”

“Woah, can we say that you are missusing your position?”

“Geez. I just don’t want to push them.” Kagami glared.

Aomine laughed, cause he did not have another reaction “And how could you, Kagami... out of sudden became a teacher?”

Kagami frowned, felt little bit underestimated “Out of sudden? English is my basic and second language. Plus... at least I spent 3 years in college.” His chopstick appointed Aomine’s face “In fact, ‘Aomine Daiki became a policeman’ is so much more shocking the more I heard about it.”

This time, Aomine frowned, “You knew it? That I became a policeman?” He did not know which reaction should be thrown, a happy or sulky one.

Kagami nodded “Yup. Though I still wonder how could you pass all psycho and academic tests. Did you borrow Midorima’s pencil?”

“What the hell...” Aomine could not really protest or retorted the Kagami because the Redhead already laughed again. It was such a difficult mental test to Aomine.

After the _Yakiniku_ was wholly cooked,  they started eating slowly with no hurry. It seemed... they did it on purpose to extend the time.

“Why Rakuzan? I thought you would so loyal until die to Seirin.” Aomine said.

“For Money. I’m being realistic, okay?” Kagami laughed “Initially, an issue said Rakuzan is the most elite school and it attracted me to come. And the issue is totally true. Plus the report about how I defeated their team made everything easier.”

“It’s ‘Seirin beat Rakuzan’, you’re not the one doing the deed.” Aomine corrected.

“Said someone who did not believe in team work.” Kagami retorted.

“But back then, i could beat Seirin alone.”

“Yeah, whatsoever—”

Kagami’s phone vibrated on the table indicating there was a call from Kise

_“Kagamiichiii_ _._ _”_ Kise’s voice rang the moment Kagami answered the phone.

Kagami choked. He wiped his lips with back of hand “Oi, Kise. What’s up?”

_“Are you with Aomine, right now?”_

Even without loudspeaker, Aomine still could hear Kise’s shrill voice.

“Hm.... He is right in front of me. Wanna talk to him?”

“No, no, thanks. Just tell him to reply my message. Geez. Those message is from three weeks ago, he hasn’t even read it yet.”

“Okay, you hear that?” Kagami turned to Aomine, who just nodded lazily, “That’s all? Anything else?”

_“Yeah, that’s all. Have fun, you guys.”_

 “Yeah.” Call ended. Kagami put his phone into jacket’s pocket.

“How did Kise know that you are with me?” Aomine asked. There was a suspicious tone in his voice.

“I called Kuroko before you came.” Kagami finished his bowl content “Hey, are you off tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Wanna have some drink? I don’t know when the last time I had _sake_.”

“Seriously? In nearly winter like this?” Aomine finished his bowl too.

“A kind of profession demand. It’s impossible to teach in a half tipsy state.” Kagami raised hand, called a waiter to clean up their table plus order for sake.

Beer was not a good option for that night. And Aomine didn’t even think about his lack of sleep anymore.

=========================================================

Their table occupied again, but this time by some bottles of sake plus two white cups.

And Aomine realized, in his whole life, he never had been this close with Kagami. They were close on the court, as a team rival or sparing partner. If one on one could be considered as close moment, so yeah, it was. Or maybe, when Aomine dropped in Kagami’s apartment to have simple dinner, yeah, maybe it could be the closest moment too. But they were too dense, all they talked about just basketball, NBA and nothing else.

“It had been four years since the last time we met, right?” That was the first time the word ‘We’ was uttered in this conversation.

Without glancing anywhere other than the cup, Kagami smiled while poured sake into his cup “It’s just been ayear for me. I saw you in the final last year tournament.”

“Did you? It’s just... it?” _and you did not even say hi._

“At first, I wanted to approach you, but yeah...” Kagami shrugged, sipped up his sake “...you looked so sulky. But then, I remembered. Your face always looked so...” Kagami tried to give a joke, but the atmosphere was already rather cold.

“But if could you say hi, we might...” whatsoever Aomine’s words stuck in his throat. Just why he didn’t see Kagami back then? Or anytime sooner...

“We... might?” Kagami asked.

“Forget it.” Aomine poured sake to his cup, then gulped down fast.

“And here I thought, you would’ve said something if you met me back then.” Kagami said, almost whispered.

But... There was so many things that Aomine always wanted to say. Since the moment Seirin beat Touo and Aomine saw Kagami’s smile, there was always something that trapped inside his head. The sarcasm Aomine Daiki became so confused to choose any proper word? Aomine wanted to make a standing ovation for himself.

Pouring more sake, Aomine saw Kagami gazed into something. The redhead stared straight, but not into his eyes.

“Think about something?”

“Uhm.” Kagami gulped his sake then put the cup. He obviously thought about something.

“What is it? Don’t make your head overworked, it would be burned.”

Kagami laughed till his voice became hoarse “I am too sober to say it. You can remind me later, when I am drunk enough.”

“Want to add more _snake_?” Aomine offered, since all left on the table only some bottles and two cups.

“Huh?” Kagami reassured his hearing.

“Food?” Aomine answered.

Kagami bursted out “ _Snack_ , Aomine. _Snack_.  Not _snake._ I don’t like to eat snake. Duh.” He held his belly, felt little bit pain because of the laughter.

“Yeah, whatever.” Aomine didn’t retort, already felt ashamed “Want to order some _takoyaki_ or anything else?”

“Well maybe one or two portion.” Kagami answered, after his laughter stopped.

Aomine called the waiter, order three portion takoyaki with different variant topping plus two bottles of sake. It was 11 pm.

 “Aomine, try to say‘ _snack, snake, snag, snatch_ _’_ _._ ” Kagami leaned his chin on the arm.

“Snech, snech, snech, snech, AAAH WHATSOEVER. I don’t care.” Aomine sulked. He mumbled then gulped fast two cup of sake.

Kagami burst out again, too hilarious that he shook his head “I don’t know the cause of my laughter, your pronunciation, or the fact that Aomine Daiki obeys my words.”

Meanwhile, Aomine was dumbfounded. Kagami’s red cheeks felt like radiating some kind of ray so that Aomine’s whole body became so warm. Fortunately, the waiter came to bring their order, gave a little time for Kagami to rest his hoarse voice.

“What about the other teams? Do you still meet them?” Aomine asked, after the waiter left.

“Seirin, Kise and Takao too.” Kagami ate a whole piece of takoyaki, then remembered something “Ah, reply to Kise, hurry!”

“Later. He just asked for my address. He’s bothersome.” Aomine followed Kagami, put a whole piece _takoyaki_ in his mouth.

“Geez... you have no clue. You thought, Kise would come to Kyoto just to bother you? He wanted to send an invitation, Aho!”

Aomine shocked. He blinked twice.

“Please don’t say that you don’t know anything about invitation or whom Kise will marry.” Kagami guessed.

Aomine gave no reaction, and this means Kagami’s guess was right.

“He will marry Kasamatsu next month.” Kagami said, chewed another takoyaki.

Aomine didn’t know. Up till now, the only friend who still got in touch with him was only Momoi because that pink lady always came over in any free time. Maybe Momoi did tell about this news. Yeah maybe, if Aomine ever listened.

“So many this has changed.” Aomine said slowly.

“Especially you.” Kagami sipped his sake, for only god know how many cups already “A policeman should know about his friend more. But you got no clue that i became a teacher, did you?”

So that was the feeling of being interrogated and judged. Yeah, Aomine got a taste for something that he already done for years.

“I can’t define the direction of your world rotation.” Kagami mumbled.

Aomine sighed, agreeing Kagami’s words. Not only Kagami, but Aomine himself could not even define his world direction, since four years ago.

“Who do you think the one to blame?” Aomine stared at the readhead “Who was the one who left me to America without any words back then?”

Kagami choked. Aomine’s words sounded like an investigator who pushed him to confess a sin. In this case, Kagami was the  suspect and he got no alibi to argue.

“Sorry.” Kagami said, could not even look at Aomine “I apologize...” if it’simpossible, he wanted to compile each language of ‘sorry’ word.

“Four years, Kagami. I didn’t have any courage to find out anything about you.” Because back then, Aomine was too scared about possibility that somewhere on the earth, Kagami already lived happily with whoever but him.

If only the law about ‘Breaking someone’s heart is a criminal’ was actually existed, Aomine would have been arrested with a cuff right then.

“I just... I just had no clue. I had no clue abut where did we stand, which line that we passed, or...” Kagami sighed “What was I to you back then?”

“You are the center of my universe, now and then.” Strangely, Aomine’s warm gaze still could stab Kagami through his bone.

Kagami didn’t say anything. He poured sake then gulped down three cups fast. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it became too difficult to do so. He lost focus with red cheeks plus several hiccups instead.

“Head feel so painful.” He whined while held his head on the table.

Aomine sighed, “You are drunk.” Though he didn’t wonder why. “Let me drop you home. Your students gonna wait for you tomorrow.”

Three bottles of sake was too much for someone who rarely drank alcohol. Kagami’s nerves must been spasm.

Kagami shook his head “Got no schedule, I’ll just skip...” he lifted his head after a couple hiccups, stared at Aomine dreamily, “Because I am already drunk, I will say it.”

Ah yeah, Aomine recalled. Kagami wanted to say something when he already drunk. And Kagami’s hoarse voice got Aomine more nervous.

_“Hei, Aomineine. You were really sexy in your uniform. It really turned me on_ _._ _”_

What?

Aomine blinked twice. His english was not that good, but he knew the meaning of _sexy, uniform_ and _turned me on_ _._ Yeah, all thanks to porn that he watched.

_“I don’t know how to put this well, but you make my pants swell_ _._ _”_

Pants? _Oh my god_.

Aomine could catch a little bit of Kagami’s words. Although he really wanted to do any other things with the redhead, but he was too sober to take this craziness.

“You are completely drunk.” Aomine got up, moved to Kagami’s side “Let me get you home.”

“You think I will say those words when I was sober and sane?” Those fierce eyes became droopy “Ah, i know. Your english is suck.”

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s arm “That’s why—”

Kagami shifted “Hei officer. I confess my sin. I am the one to blame. I am willing to be punished—”  Aomine’s lips kissed “—by you. Take me anywhere you want.  I am yours.”

Aomine’s cheeks turned into as red as wine. How Kagami could be so bold?

“Your place or mine?” Aomine pulled Kagami’s arm, helped him to get up.

“Yours. So when I’m awake tomorrow, I can accuse that you tease me or even abduct me and take advantage of me.” Kagami laughed then hiccuped several times.

Aomine just smiled, before pulled Kagami’s chin for another kiss. A deep one.

.

.

.

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks and A lot of virtual hugs, i will send to my beloved Holyverde. without her, this fic would be just a 4k words of trash.   
> Feel free to say anyhing, btw


End file.
